


i love this feeling

by heecheondo (bERUkUN)



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: Basically, Drabble, F/F, I wrote better stories before ngl, elkie is whipped, enjoy the gay?, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bERUkUN/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: yeeun had a new hair cut and that affected elkie more than she had imagined.





	i love this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shortest and dumbest thing i've ever written but it's okay because 1, the idea have been bothering me for a while and 2, i'm working on the biggest and most complex thing i've ever written and i needed a goddamn break  
> but anyway in this house we love clc and gays and clc being gay so i think it can't be that bad....

"hey ye-- _woah_ " was probably not the greatest way to greet your girlfriend, but, well. _woah_. yeeun looked _stunning_ , more than she already did. elkie would have fallen in love with her if they weren't already an item. "you cut your hair."

"so you noticed", yeeun smiled happily at the younger, flipping her hair. it wasn't like it would be impossible to notice, after all, her long hair barely hit her shoulders now. but she still enjoyed the comment. "does it look good on me?"

" _good_?", elkie said perplexed. "yeeun. you look magnificent. gosh, it's almost unfair. no, it probably _is_ super unfair."

the korean laughed a bit at the commentary but still frowned at it. "what do you mean, unfair?"

"i mean... have you seen yourself?"

"uh, yeah? still don't get it."

she sighed. "you are  _too_ perfect. like, i already knew you were one of the prettiest women in the world but now you just confirmed it. and when i thought you couldn't be prettier!"

the slightly older one blushed heavily, waving her hand over her face hoping to mask it. "you sure you're not too biased?"

"biased or not i'm just stating facts. it's amazing how you look good in anything. you shouldn't be real", elkie then blinked a few times, getting slowly closer to her girlfriend. "are you... real?"

"i don't know if i should be honoured or offended", yeeun pouted teasingly. "but i'm glad you liked it."

"i would love you even if you hadn't brushed your hair. no, even if you were _bald_!", she replied with a serious face.

"whipped much?", yeeun rolled her eyes, playfully slapping the other's shoulder. "sometimes you're too much of a dork."

"and you still love me", elkie kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "wow, i can't believe i'm this lucky."

the older eyed her.

"hm? why are you giving me that look?"

"i don't get it, how are you lucky for me cutting my hair?"

"well, i now have realized that i'm dating an actual goddess. like, _me_? such a dorky mortal? i must've been someone really kind in my past life."

she received another light slap but she didn't mind because yeeun actually laughed at her dorkness. "shush, elkie-yah."

"certainly, my lady."

**Author's Note:**

> [my twt](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) / [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo) / [black dress](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hF6Wds75rjg)


End file.
